Mom I get it
by cmart91
Summary: Paily week day 1: Paily with kids. Paige has to deal with a very stubborn teenager who likes giving her a hard time. One shot well for now.maybe.


_A/N: Sooooo in honor of Paily Week I decided to participate in it. Giving myself a break from writing Dark Paradise and TGWTS. Sooo here is _

_Paily week:day 1 Paily with Kids_

* * *

"Look you know your mama and I were teenagers once too and.."

"Oh not this speech again. Mom I get it, you and mom were perfect when you were our age. But please no teenager is an angel not even Emmet, as much as you guys like to think that he's perfect he's not and neither am I." God, my kids will be the end of me. I look back to see my other teenager toning out the world with his iPod and pretending to play drums. His curly locks move up and down with his hand movement and when he catches me looking at him he looks at me with a smile. His raven colored stops moving and he takes his head phones off.

"Sorry Mom, were you talking to me?" He pushes his hair out of the way and I can see his beautiful brown eyes. I hear my daughter sigh and which bring my eyes back to the road.

"What Phoebe?" I see her slender figure turn towards the window as she grabs her raven hair and begins to braid it.

"All Emmet has to do is flash his perfect smile to you and Mama let him do whatever he wants. I just wanted to hang out with my friends Mom, is that so wrong?" I park the car and kill the engine turning to my daughter.

She's texting on her phone and I lift my hand to bring her phone down and she looks up at me. I immediately wish she didn't, her tan skin with almond shaped eyes and black hair reminded me of Emily and I knew that I couldn't say no to Emily nor to her split image. She looked just like Emily and it kills me every time we fight. Emmet puts his headphones back in and walks out of the car to the house.

"Phoebe, I don't care if you want to hang out with your friends but when I get a phone call saying that you and your friend got caught smoking on school property. That's when I become a little concerned." She throws her head back hitting the top of the seat.

"Mom I wasn't even smoking I swear I really was hanging out with them and then they started smoking." She moves her hands frantically and I let myself smile from her dramatization. "You know Mama would believe me." She pushes open the car door and slams it behind her before running into the house. It's my turn to sigh before opening the door and slowly dragging myself out of car. What a long day and it's only 4 o'clock, I still have lectures to do before my classes in the morning. I walk up the stairs and I see Emily leaning on a porch beam.

"So I see that you handle that well." I hang my head as I stomp up the rest of the stairs and I see a smirk on Emily's face. I can't help myself and I lean in to give my wife a kiss. I drop my bag on the porch and I let my hands rest on her hips as I let myself melt. I feel her smile against my lips and her arms loops around my neck pulling me in closer. Even though we've been together for 20 years, she still makes me feel the same way she did when we first got together.

"Um Mama?" Before Emily and I could get carried away, we decided to break and draw our attention to our son. She has Emily's cell phone in his hand and she grabs it before I walk over to him and give him a hug. I always knew that my son would be taller than me but I never really expected it to happen so soon. I mean fifteen years of raising him and knowing this, couldn't have prepared me for my six foot 3 inch son. And he's not even done growing!

"Who was calling Emmy?" I head for the fridge and grab a cup of yogurt as Emmet makes himself three sandwiches and grabs a bag of chips. "Woah slow down buddy, looks like your going to go into hibernation or something." He takes a giant bite of his sandwich and just shows me a sandwich filled smile.

"Um it was Aunty Hanna, she wanted to talk to mama, but she said that she's coming over to see Phoebe. You know who her favorite twin is." He rolls his eyes before taking another bite of his sandwich. I finish up my yogurt and walk up next to him running my fingers through his hair.

"That's not true, Aunty Hanna just relates more with Phoebe. There's no playing favorites with you two, I don't like when the both of you say we play favorites. We love both of you the same. Besides Aunty Hanna and Uncle Caleb are both of your guy's godparents so they can't play favorites. Now where did your sister go?" he points upstairs and I give him a noogie before leaving him to eat his snack. As I walk upstairs I hear Emily talking to Phoebe. I was always jealous about how Emily could talk to Phoebe about things and how Phoebe always shut me down. Maybe Emmet was right about playing favorites but I never meant for that to happen.

"Phoebe, I know Mom is a little more stict but you can't just shut her out and only talk to me. We both love you and I know she tries to understand what's going on. Both of you are so stubborn, you might have come out of me but you and your mom are exactly the same personality wise." Emily laughs and I see the Phoebe is resting her head on Emily's shoulder. I lean against the archway and look at the exchange between the two Amazing ladies in my life. Emily was right, Phoebe and me act the same way and I guess that's why we but heads so much.

I walk in and stand next to Emily whose sitting on Phoebe's bed. I rest my hands on her shoulder and gives my hand a small squeeze before looking up at me with a smile. "You're mama's right you know, we love you and we just want to help you out and understand you." Now my daughter looks up at me and I swear I'm surprised that I haven't given her everything and anything that she wanted. Her looks are killer and I feel bad for anyone that falls in love with her because they will be like how I am with Emily.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you mom. I love you guys." She gives me a hug and I feel relief when her arms warp around me. I really love moments like this, from when I use to hold her in my arms when she was first born to 15 years later when we come together after a fight. I hear Emmet walk in and yell 'awe' before his body is crashing into mine and phoebe's body capturing us into a giant bear hug.

"Em stop it. Why do you have to ruin it?" She laughs and its hardly to take her seriously. He towers over us as he laughs but keeps us into a tight hug when I feel Emily's hands wrap around my waist and her head resting on my back. I feel the warm of my wife and the warmth of my twins who have been my reason for living all these years. I feel like in this moment I could die and be happy because of my family.

Emmet lets go of us and Emily and I step back as Phoebe and Emmet argue about who gets to pick what dinner will be. Emily leans her head on my shoulder as the two try to figure out ways to resolve this dispute. I hug Emily rest my chin on the top of her head as she the two arm wrestle. Phoebe uses both of her hands to even compete with Emmet but even with that advantage, she didn't stand a chance against the growing teenage boy. We watch our kids as they do a rematch and we smile. I look at Emily and our kids when Emily leans in, and give me a deep kiss that makes my knees weak.

"Aunty Hanna is here!" Our eyes snap open as Phoebe and Emmett run past us and down the stairs.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." Emily smiles and intertwines her fingers with mine leading me out of Phoebes room and closer to the bubbly voice. Yeah I had it good.


End file.
